This specification to the field of weather response systems, and more particularly to a device and system for preventing the “ice damming” and dangerous icicles on structures such as homes and offices.
Structures located in regions that experience cold weather, including ice and snow, may have problems with “ice damming.” Ice damming occurs when snow or ice pack is partially melted by heat escape through a roof. The melted ice may flow down the relatively warm roof, and then re-accumulate as ice along unheated eaves. The accumulated ice forms a dam that can trap melted water and cause icicles. Another issue related to ice damming is its unpredictability. It may be difficult to tell between the two nearly identical homes which will experience ice damming and which will not.
One prior art solution to ice damming is the use of conductive heating cables.